User talk:Phin68/Archive 2
Delete!!!!! Someone ruined the Template:Delete!!!!!! It was replaced by Red Robin logos!!! It's a candidate for... Red Robin!? Whoever ruined that template, block him and revert the template back to normal!!!! --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 6 December 2009 (UTC) What happend?!?!?!? http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Spongebob_Fanon_Wiki Someone edited it! It edited by this guy!: http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.48.29.86 Block him as you can! --Phineasandferbfan2010 04:31, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Series 2/3 & Seasons 16-18 Hey, you seem to be like a leader of the website, some guy (or guys, possibly) after season 15, started rushing through seasons, and seasons 16-18 were done in like, 4 days, then he started a series 2 on the episode page, rushed through 11 seasons in like, a week, now he's started a series 3, is there anyway you could permanently delete all these so the fanon series can go back to normal? Your help would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. Deetfeet 19:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Deetfeet Thanks Hey Thanks so much!!!! Now I just hope those guys don't try to make them again. Deetfeet 19:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Deetfeet He Did It Again Sorry I keep posting here, but the guy put all that stuff back up, maybe he should be banned or something, I don't know. Any more assistance on this epidemic would be so highly appreciated. Deetfeet 19:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Deetfeet Sponged Together hey, something happened with the first 6 seasons of "Sponged Together" on its page, and I don't know if someone with messing with it or what, but if you could please help me, thank you! Deetfeet 21:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Deetfeet Thanks Again!!!! Thanks! I really hope those vandals stay off that page. --Deetfeet 21:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Deetfeet Problem! Help! I can't upload images! Can you show me how? Hi Phin68, I just wanted to let you know we blocked this IP as he was vandalizing this wiki. Please feel free to extend or remove the block to conform to the wiki's policy. Thanks and happy holidays! [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 03:34, December 24, 2009 (UTC) You have got to BAN the Unregistered contributor 99.187.186.76 because he messed up the SpongeBob's Will Competition Blog by talking about SpongeBob dying, then he copied other people's comments, then talked about Tom and Jerry, and now he's calling us bad names and threatening to block or ban users like MissAppear869 and me! YOU HAVE GOT TO STOP THIS GUY! --'Sponge321' IJLSA Adventures! 12:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Help Me! Block this guy and he is treatening me! User:MissAppear869 THAT LITTLE, AHHHH HE'S BACK HE'S RUINED THE SPONGED TOGETHER PAGE I DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH MORE I CAN TAKE OF THIS GUY THE SERIES 2 GUY WAS ONE THING I COULD HANDLE, BUT THIS HAS GONE TO FARR HEEEELELLLLP US PLEASE I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT HE'S BACK PLEASE BLOCK EVERY SINGLE I.P, IN FACT, MAKE IT SO I.P'S CAN'T EDIT AT ALL YOU GOTTA HELP PHIN THANKS --Deetfeet 01:19, December 25, 2009 (UTC) How did he do this?! Phin68, you're never going to believe this, but an IP actually vandalized my user page. He changed the link from New Adventures In Bikini Bottom to New Adventures Of Tom And Jerry!! I'll try to change it back again, but I'm not an admin like you! Please help!--William Leonard 10:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I think it's defenitely the user messing up the SpongeBob's Will blog. I'm quite surprised you haven't already deleted him. I thought you already blocked him for a one year?! You said he won't be editing until 2011! He was saying TOM AND JERRY on Sponge321's blog.User: MissAppear869 He has, but that edit was done on December 24. He hasn't made any edits since then. You're just overreacting. --'Sponge321' IJLSA Adventures! 12:51, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Your right. But I did saw him on your blog! Well, I am one year older then that guy who loves talking about Tom and Jerry. Even ask SpongeFan2 about it! User: MissAppear869 i hate that guy his badder then Clarkb or he his Clarkb Spongefan2 10:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) The Series The Thoughtful Hello! You are invited to The Series The Thoughtful. What do you think? Waiting for answer. New Wiki! Hey, Phin68, I've just made a new wiki(which has nothing to do with SpongeBob); http://thenightsky.wikia.com/! Would you like to join? William Leonard 12:55, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Next Emmys Hey, when is the Emmy nomination for Sponged Together and the other show going to happen? And which show will I be up against? Just wanted to know. Sorry If I'm bugging you. --Deetfeet 14:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ruining Page Someones ruining the episode page again by rushing through seasons and not putting descriptions. Plus hes making all these sequels. I just thought I'd point that out. Deetfeet 12:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC) The Starfish Cup When will be The Starfish Cup's deadline? SpongeWriter123 17:11, January 21, 2010 (UTC) EP Page completely vandelized Someone got rid of all the fanon seasons and replaced it some crap. Deetfeet 21:04, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Vandels The vandels from december are back and have accounts. They have vendelized the none.jpg card and everyone who is in IJRSA adventures needs to be banned. Sounds irrational but they're the vandels. Deetfeet 00:00, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Those from IJRSA must be banned You gotta banned them! There been messing everything! The episodes page, "Sponged Together" and those other stuff! Angel Sponge x Anime Squirrel.com 08:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, those are one person with multiple accounts. If you saw already their mess and spam, then why you didn't block them already?!? SpongeWriter123 08:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) The Krusty Hotel What do you think of my spin-off The Krusty Hotel? SpongeWriter123 16:24, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Awards Hey! Wanna make an award for The Patrick Star Show for having the most episodes in a specific time. Please contact me on your thoughts, and possibly some info on the award pic. New Admin Or Bureaucrat May I please become one of these, which over one makes me have the ability to ban spammers. Thanks Deetfeet 22:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Episodes How do I make a list of episodes on wiki? SPONGUS 21:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) User Rights I took your user rights since your not active anymore. I am just here to tell you that so you will know if you ever come back. Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 21:03, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Starfish Cup Ceremony I can take over your Starfish Cup ceremony if you can't do it this year. I am not too busy to do it. Why do you think they call me THE BIGMAN 16:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. This will work out well! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 04:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Also, I have a few more things to put on for people to vote for. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 04:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Category:Archived Talk